


Need

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Based on one of the 'what if ' prompts: what if Anne didn't die after the death of her son Edward of Middleham?





	

"He needs you."

Anne continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't tell Veronique, her lady-in-waiting and confidante, what she had told her husband earlier that day. They had lost their son. Their one and only child. Prince of Wales. Heir to House of York. Anne closed her eyes and recounted her miscarriages and stillbirth. Knowing the Woodville Queen's large brood of children only made her feeling worse.

"He is the King," she said slowly. "A King needs a queen who can give him heirs."

Veronique shook her head. "No, he needs _you_."

"He needs an heir," Anne insisted.

"Then you shall give him one," Veronique wiped away her tears. "How can that happen if you are not with him?"

Anne let out a weak laugh. "You have been with me, _cherie_. You know my losses."

"And I also know how he cared for you and stayed by your side," Veronique said gently. "He has lost so much, but don't let him lose you."

~~~

_Don't let him lose you._

She waited for him, but he didn't come to join her. It didn't surprise her though, given what she had said to him earlier. She reached for her robe and slipped her feet into her slippers. She took tiny steps to her door. She opened the chamber's door and went down the hall. She sauntered to the King's quarters.

He was in bed, by himself. Startled by the door closing, he looked up and saw Anne, who shook the robe off her. Before she could slip her shift off, he stopped her.

"No," he said, moving aside to make room for her. "Come to bed."

Anne climbed into the bed and lied down next to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I want things to be the way it used to be," she muttered slowly. "I want my husband back."

She remembered their wedding night. How patient he was with her - for she was unable to love as a lover due to the abuse she suffered in the hands of Lancaster. She had been afraid that her coldness would drive him back into the arms of his mistress, Katherine. However, Richard never loved another. Their bedding on their wedding night wasn't the most pleasurable, but they conceived their first child that night.

"He never left," he whispered into her ear and kissed her earlobe.

Anne wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her neck. Pulling his shirt over his head, she placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and instantly, the ice between them melted. She could feel her nipples hardened underneath the thin garments. She wanted him to be inside her; but she also wanted feel his lips all over her body. Reading her mind, he pulled the strap of her shift down, inch by inch, and covered her shoulders and collarbone with kisses. Before he could kiss her breasts, Anne stopped him.

"No, not like this," she murmured.

She adjusted her position by rolling on top of him. Straddling him, she leaned down to kiss him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure as she rode him.

_I'm here, love. I will never leave you._

The lovemaking was slow but fulfilling.

They had each other, and that was what they need.

~~~

After the lovemaking was over, Anne lied on her back. She still had her shift on, though she knew that he could see all her curves through the thin, white garment.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, referring what she said to him earlier that day.

Richard said nothing to that. Instead, he grabbed the end of her shift and torn it apart, revealing her naked body. He rubbed her nipple and said, "It never happened. You're mine, Anne, always."

His hand went down and traced every inch of her body. Anne bent her back when his hand went between her legs. She leaned up for a kiss. Instead of kissing her, his lips went to her breasts. Anne moaned as he sucked on her nipple while inserting a finger into her.

No, the lovemaking was not over.

Anne cried out as he thrust his manhood deeply inside her. She could feel his love; his dominance; and his need.

Aye, how could she leave him?

After losing their only son, and knowing having another child was almost impossible, she had told him that she should let him go for the sake of York and England. His face paled instantly. After a long painful silence, he turned away and walked away from her.

Now, after this night, she knew that he wouldn't let her go - no matter what.

Like what Veronique had told her, he needs her.

Not a king who needs a queen.

But Richard who needs his Anne.

As she needs her Richard.


End file.
